There is a rapidly growing market for personal or one person utility carts for use both indoors and outdoors. Most frequently such carts have been used by people who have been permanently or temporarily incapacitated in a way that makes walking difficult or impossible.
Since such carts are designed for inside use, they are of a width which enables them to pass easily through normal door openings. Such carts frequently have sufficient power to transport two adults, however, their size precludes this possibility.
The subject invention is directed to designing a trailer which may be coupled to such powered cart to enable the transporting of two adults. By way of example, it is not uncommon for two adults each to be incapacitated in a degree which makes walking essentially impossible. Rather than the necessity of buying two powered carts, the present invention enables the alternative of a relatively inexpensive and highly portable trailer which may be coupled to such a powered cart for the purpose of transporting two adults.
Another category of use for the present invention is to provide multiple person transport within offices or factories which cover large areas.